WO DA AIREN( MI AMADO RANMA)
by Aidee Amor
Summary: Shampoo... se enamoro de Ranma Saotome perdidamente, pero el esta comprometido con Akane Tendo... su sueño de amor esta roto... ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad de cumplir una nueva meta... podrá cumplirla y olvidarse de Ranma... o seguirá amándolo por siempre.. ShampooxRanma.
1. Chapter 1

WO DA AIREN…. "MI AMADO RANMA"…

CAPITULO 1

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Nerima, el sol brillaba resplandecientemente, los árboles y las flores estaban más hermosas que nunca, la mañana transcurría para una joven que había llegado hace algún tiempo a esa ciudad, venia de otro país de otra forma de vida, tan solo con un objetivo… derrotar a la chica que le había ganado en un combate… sus tradiciones la obligaron hacer ese viaje a aquel país…pero la vida le jugaría una mala pasada al descubrir que la persona que deseaba fervientemente derrotar era un hombre con el cual también había caído derrotada y al seguir sus tradiciones tendría que casarse con el obligadamente , pero para ella no era un sacrificio hacerlo pues el chico que la derroto se convirtió en el gran amor de su vida… se enamoró perdidamente del desde el día en que lo conoció, pero había un gran obstáculo de por medio entre ellos y era que él ya estaba comprometido con otra en matrimonio y muy a pesar de ello en múltiples ocasiones intento por todos los medios de conquistarlo, pero pareciera que el chico no tenía el menor interés en ella…hasta que un día de la nada decidió dejar por la paz su pelea con las demás "prometidas de Ranma" y olvidarse de él no era fácil la decisión que tomo Shampoo, pero sabía que si continuaba con eso terminaría lastimada.

Tristeza reflejaban sus ojos por que tras tomar esa decisión, pues un día antes se había enterado de la noticia más dolorosa que pudo haber recibido… Ranma y Akane finalmente estaban juntos, se habían hecho oficialmente novios y la noticia casi la destroza… pero lo tomo de la mejor forma que pudo no asi el resto de las chicas que casi matan a Akane al enterarse de la decisión de su amado Ranma…. Shampo siempre supo muy en el fondo que el a quien amaba era a Akane solo que nunca había querido reconocerlo hasta ese momento…. Termino de vestirse y decidió a bajar al restaurante para ayudar a su abuela como todos los días.

-Buenos días Abuelita-dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa fingida

-Oh Buenos días Shampoo, te has levantado más temprano de lo normal-dijo la abuela-no dormiste bien te ves con el rostro desencajado

-No es solo que no pude dormir muy eso es todo-dijo Shampoo abriendo la cortina del restaurante

La abuela sabía lo que le ocurría a su nieta, pero no quiso preguntarle para no hacerle recordar y hacerla sentir mal…. La noticia del noviazgo de Ranma y Akane se rego como la pólvora , en tan solo unos minutos ya media ciudad sabia del gran acontecimiento y no daría más pie si eso le ocasionaría un gran dolor a su nieta.

Minutos más tarde Shampoo salio hacer unas entregas solo quería que el aire fresco pudiera hacerle sentir un poco mejor sin darse cuanta llego al parque, decidió tomar un leve descanso y sentarse en una banca, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Ryoga Hibikki sentado en la banca decidio acercarse al joven.

-Ryoga…. Como estas!-pregunto la joven sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Ahh! Shampoo ¿Qué tal cómo estás?-dijo el chico con la mirada triste.

-Por tu cara debo imaginarme que ya estas enterado de la noticia verdad?-le pregunto la China

-Si te refieres al noviazgo de Ranma y Akane…. Si me acabo de enterar… regrese de entrenar de las montañas con la esperanza de ver a Akane y me entero que ya es novia de Saotome… tienes idea de lo que siento… no puedo creerlo-dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Vamos Ryoga… si hay alguien que te entiende ala perfección es soy yo….también para mí fue como una cubetada de agua helada enterarme de que Ranma ama a Akane igual que tu…yo también me estoy muriendo por dentro-dijo la joven derramando lágrimas de dolor.

-Shampoo… lo lamento no quise hacerte llorar-dijo el joven acercándole un pañuelo…-me doy cuenta que realmente amas a Ranma y estas sufriendo por ello.

-Si me duele pero que puedo hacer Ranma quiere a otra y yo aunque me duela tengo que vivir con eso, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar por el-dijo la joven.

-Si yo igual pienso que nunca tendré una oportunidad con Akane muy en el fondo sabía que ella lo amaba a él.

Y cómo! si el destino quisiera en empeñarse a verlos sufrir justo en ese instante Ranma y Akane pasaban frente a ellos muy acaramelados tomados de la manos… esa escena fue como un puñal que les atravesaba el corazón a ambos chicos, ni Shampoo … ni Ryoga podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando… Ranma besaba apasionadamente a Akane después de separarse la chica le devolvió un tierna mirada llena de amor y siguieron su camino, si percatarse de la presencia de los chicos.

-Eso es todo!-dijo Ryoga mirando cómo se alejaba la joven pareja, creo que más claro que el agua no podía ser verdad!

-Tienes razón aún más que nunca quiero y debo olvidarme de Ranma, ya no quiero amarlo, su amor solo me causa dolor y no quiero vivir así toda mi vida-dijo la chica subiéndose a su bicicleta-adios Ryoga cuídate, Shampoo continuo su camino y dejo a un Ryoga más desconcertado por la actitud de la chica china.

-Shampoo-espera-exclamo Ryoga viendo a lo lejos como la chica se alejaba-Supongo que tienes razón Shampoo, es hora de alejarme de ti Akane que seas muy feliz –murmuro Ryoga para sí.

Poco más tarde en el restaurante, Shampoo seguía con su misma rutina, tal vez trabajando sin descanso le ayudaría a sacar a Ranma de la cabeza, pero no lo conseguía esa escena en el parque de Ranma y Akane le perturbaba y le oprimía el corazón. La Abuela noto la actitud de la chica estaba muy seria poco inusual en ella.

-Pobre Shampoo ¿en dónde quedo esa alegría tuya?-pensó la Abuela

Rato después transcurrió el día y la hora de cerrar llego Shampoo y su abuela llegaron a su casa ,la Chica ni siquiera quiso probar bocado en todo el día, la Abuela estaba muy preocupada por su nieta nunca la había visto en ese estado y una idea surgió por su mente y corrió la habitación de su nieta sin dudarlo .Mientras Shampoo yacía acostada en su cama contemplando el techo, quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir un poco, pero sabía que si lo hacia su mente le jugaría una mala trastada y le haría recordar cosas que no desea volver a ver, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpeteos en su puerta.

-Shampoo puedo pasar?-exclamo la abuela fuera de la habitación

-Pasa Abuelita-respondió la joven levantándose de la cama-Pasa algo abuelita

-Eso te pregunto a ti? No quisiste comer en todo el día y has estado muy seria y callada todo el día, tiene que ver con… y de pronto se quedó callada al ver que su nieta lloraba nuevamente y corrió abrazar a su abuela.

-Abuelita…. Por favor no me preguntes nada… solo quiero llorar y sacar este dolor que me quema por dentro…. Quiero llorar hasta que mis lágrimas se sequen y ya no tenga más para derramar-dijo la chica sobre el regazo de su abuela quien solo le acariciaba el cabello.

-Llora hija… saca ese dolor… te hará bien…. Desahógate aquí estoy contigo, no estás sola-dijo la abuela-hablándole tiernamente a su nieta.-Shampoo no sé si sea el momento para decirte esto…

-Qué cosa?-dijo la chica mirando a su abuela

-Recuerdas la beca que solicitaste hace 6 meses para estudiar en el extranjero-dijo la Abuela

-Si… solicite hace ya un tiempo una beca para estudiar en la academia de Artes en Londres por qué? Me lo preguntas Abuelita.

-Es que te llego este sobre hace unas hrs y como no habías estado en todo el día pues no te lo pude entregar.-dijo la Abuela dándole el sobre

La chica abrió con curiosidad el sobre y su semblante cambio radicalmente la tristeza que había en su cara literalmente cambio por unos segundos por un poco de felicidad-Abuelita aquí dice que fui aceptada para estudiar en la Academia de Arte y me piden que me presente la próxima semana para iniciar el curso, la chica feliz solo pudo abrazar a su abuela.

-Felicidades Hija te lo mereces-dijo la Abuela feliz.-Pero eso significa que te iras de Japón

-Si Abuela…. Es mi oportunidad de ser una gran actriz es lo que verdaderamente me gusta… verdad que puedo ir?-dijo la chica mirando a su abuela.

-Claro que si hija… yo jamás me opondría a que realices tus sueños…además eso te ayudara para olvidarte de todo y de todos-

-Si Abuela me voy no solo para olvidar a Ranma… si no porque… quiero luchar por este sueño que he tenido toda mi vida…. Tal vez este si lo logre concretar –dijo la chica

-Así se habla hija muy bien está decidido en una semana te vas a Londres-dijo la Abuela sonriente.-ahora te dejo dormir-descansa.. Buenas noches Shampoo-dijo la Abuela abandonando la habitación.

-Buenas noches Abuela-dijo la chica-Irme a Londres es lo mejor que puedo hacer si quiero poner distancia entre Ranma y yo…. Es lo mejor me olvidare de ti Ranma Saotome, ya nunca más llorare por ti… que seas feliz con Akane…. Yo buscare mi propia felicidad-dijo la chica acostándose en su cama…. Se cubrió con las cobijas y se quedó profundamente dormida… Ahora tenía una razón … un nuevo sueño que cumplir y estaba más que dispuesta a lograrlo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero les guste la historia a mí me encanta la pareja de Shampoo y Ranma no tengo nada en contra de Akane pero la verdad, a mí me gustan esos dos como pareja así que este fic está dedicado para todos aquellos que les gusta esta pareja y para los que no pues también, bueno espero muchos mensajes buenos, críticos de todo se acepta.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme comentarios de todo corazón se los agradezco y me animan a seguir con esta historia, en fin aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo Disfrútenlo!.

CAPITULO 2

Ya había transcurrido un par de días desde que Shampoo había recibido la carta, que le había cambiado la vida radicalmente, ella sabía que tenía que cumplir con ese sueño, era como una medicina para curar su dolor, tenía que aprovecharla durante esos días no quiso o más evito a toda costa toparse con Akane, no quería verla y ni mucho menos quería encontrarse con el causante de dicha pena Ranma Saotome. Decidió a dar un pequeño paseo como sugerencia de su Bisabuela pues sabía que su nieta necesita aire puro y una buena distracción por lo que la mando de compras para su viaje a Londres, camino por las calle y locales de la ciudad, a pesar de su tristeza trato de animarse un poco al ver la ropa, los zapatos todo lo que una mujer siempre quiere comprarse, estaba realmente sumida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que choco con una persona tirando sus paquetes lo cuales cayeron al suelo…. Esa persona era ni más ni menos que…

-Hola Shampoo ¿ Has venido de compras?-Dijo Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa

-Kasumi-san … eh gusto en verte-dijo la chica que levantaba los paquetes-si algo asi..

-Hace tiempo que no te veía… ya no has ido a visitarnos a la casa… espero que un dia de estos nos visites-dijo Kasumi Ayudando a la joven china e levantar los paquetes.

-Ah! Tal vez pronto lo haga muchas gracias por la invitación… tú siempre tan gentil Kasumi-dijo Shampoo nerviosa

-Bueno nos vemos pronto Shampoo cuídate no dejes de visitarnos-dijo Kasumi extendiendo la mano en señal de despedida.

-Adiós Kasumi cuídate, esta es la última vez que nos veremos-dijo la china con tristeza.

Shampoo siguió caminando por la ciudad quería hacer un ultimo recorrido pues en solo 2 dias partiría a Londres cuando una voz conocida y chillona la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Shampooooooooo!

-Mousse que haces aquí-le pregunto la chica al joven que se acercaba casi exhausto

-Es verdad! Shampoo… es verdad que te vas a otro país-dijo Mousse al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Unmm.. Supongo que ya hablaste con mi bisabuela, pues es verdad Mousse me voy dentro de 2 dias-dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-Pues no pareces feliz… acaso es por Saotome por quien te vas!-dijo el chico acomodándose sus gafas.

-Tu sabes lo que el significa para mí, pero me he dado cuenta que él nunca se interesó en mí y la verdad ya no quiero ser una rogona y pensándolo bien, necesito encontrar mi propio camino, no quiero vivir en él hubiera, sino en el que será… me entiendes Mousse-dijo la chica sonriéndole al joven.

-Si aunque no creo que sea lo correcto… estas evadiendo la realidad y sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos-dijo Mousse

-Tal vez tengas razón… pero ahora no es el momento, ni el lugar para hacerlo…. Tal vez algún día tenga las agallas para volverlos a ver y estar preparada para verlos juntos sin que eso no me cause un gran dolor.-dijo la chica-Ahora anda Mousse acompáñame a casa me ayudaras a empacar verdad!

-Está bien pero no…. me jales Shampoo con cuidado-dijo Mousse y ambos chicos se retiraron del lugar.

Mientras En la Casa Tendo todo transcurría con normalidad, todos estaban felices pues por fin se respiraba un ambiente de paz, cordialidad y hasta se podría decir que de fiesta pues al fin la joven pareja estaba junta, tanto para Shoun Tendo como para Genma Saotome el ver a sus dos hijos comprometidos y por fin por amor , era algo que los llenaba de orgullo y felicidad.

-Familia la cena esta lista-grito Kasumi

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los integrantes de la familia estaban en la mesa listos para disfrutar la cena en familia como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

-Señor Saotome no se usted pero esto si es vida… disfrutar de una excelente cena y nada mejor que acompañarla con los seres queridos-dijo Shoun feliz.

-Concuerdo con usted Tendo… no hay nada mejor que comer en familia –dijo Genma y yo brindo por eso.

-Vaya ustedes si que son felices –dijo Nabiki dándole un sorbo a su te

-Nabiki… déjalos disfrutar pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo-exclamó Kasumi, me da gusto ver a papa y tio Genma muy felices-dijo Kaumi sonriendo.

-Claro están de los monos desde que la parejita finalmente se decidió-dijo Nabiki, pero Ranma y Akane ustedes creen que sus enamorados se queden tranquilos.

-Nabiki no seas aguafiestas… a mí no me importa las "otras", a mi me importa que Ranma me ama a mi y con eso me basta verdad amor-dijo Akane dándole de comer a Ranma como si este fuera un bebe.

-Claro jeje…-dijo Ranma apenado … Aun le costaba trabajo en mostrarse cariñosamente en publico.

-Por cierto hablando de rivales en el amor, por ahí me entere que su queridísima amiga Shampoo se va de Japón-dijo Nabiki

-Qué? Dices acaso finalmente la chica china se dio por vencida y acepto su derrota-dijo Shoun

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba de Shampoo-dijo el Maestro Happosai

-Tal vez… ya le quedo claro quién es la dueña del corazón de Ranma-dijo Akane triunfal

-Akane no seas así… no es bueno burlarse de la desgracia de otros… me gustaría que no dijeras esas cosas-dijo Kasumi seriamente-Hoy me la encontré en la plaza comercial y llevaba mucha ropa como si fuera irse de viaje.

-Ya veo tal vez decidió regresar a China-dijo Genma devorando su arroz

-Están totalmente perdidos… Shampoo no se va de Japón.. Por qué Ranma la haya rechazado, se va por que le dieron una beca completa para estudiar en el extranjero-dijo Nabiki.

-Una Beca… para irse a otro país has dicho-dijo Ranma parándose de un brinco… finalmente el chico había reaccionado…. Y no sabes cuándo se va-pregunto Ranma tratando de sonar muy interesado.

-Tengo entendido que se va dentro de 2 días eso me dijo la Bisabuela-respondió Nabiki

-Ella te lo conto-dijo Ranma

-Asi es… esta mañana fui al restaurante Gato y ahí me lo dijo-exclamo Nabiki

-Ranma… mi amor a ti que te importa lo que ella haga… nosotros estamos juntos finalmente, y los demás tendrán que entenderlo-dijo Akane quien no le dio importancia al asunto.

En la habitación de Shampoo, la chica ya había terminado de empacar las cosas para su viaje a Londres, estaba muy ilusionada con su viaje, pero sentía mucha tristeza tener que dejar lo que había vivido en Japón, además de separarse de su Abuela eso era lo único que realmente le preocupaba, fue la propia abuela quien le pidió quedarse ella no estaría a gusto en otro país además de que ya había echado raíces en Japón y no quería dejar el restaurante.

-Vaya dentro de dos días mi vida cambiara-dijo Shampoo contemplando las estrellas.

En otra parte de la Ciudad Ranma Saotome había decidido salir a dar un paseo, aunque Akane le había insistido para ir con él, lo cierto es que él quería estar solo, por extraño que pareciera, estar todo el tiempo con Akane era algo que le gustaba pero era algo fastidio algunas veces. Meditaba lo que Nabiki y Kasumi es habían contado del viaje de Shampoo,y estaba muy sorprendido, si conocía a la chica sabía que era una persona que no se rendía tan fácilmente. Al parecer no la conocía del todo bien-suspiro Ranma… pero me alegra que tengas un poco de consuelo y seas feliz-deseo Ranma con todo su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Amanecía en la ciudad de Nerima, el cielo estaba tan azul que se podían ver las nubes blancas y el resplandeciente sol que iluminaba la mañana, era un clima perfecto para disfrutar, pero para Shampoo era el día decisivo que daría fin a una hermosa etapa que había vivido desde que llego a la ciudad ya hacía unos cuantos años, ahora iniciaría una nueva etapa en otro país , otro medio de vida tenía miedo, pero eso no la hizo desistir de su decisión, estaba lista para irse al aeropuerto para viajar a Londres su nuevo hogar, había acordado con su abuela que se despedirían en el restaurante ya que Shampoo no quería que su abuela la acompañara, pues le sería más difícil decirle adiós.

-Bueno hija llego el día… quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar, pero también quiero que te olvides un poco de nosotros y te dediques a ti misma-dijo la Abuela

-Abuelita… yo nunca podría olvidarme de ustedes…siempre los tendré presentes, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí misma y me dedicare más tiempo para mí lo prometo-dijo la chica abrazando a su abuela

-Shampoo me prometes que me escribirás seguido-dijo Mousse soltando lagrimas

-Claro que si Mousse, te lo prometo, solo si tu prometes contestar las mías-dijo la chica animando a su amigo quien no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

-Ahhh! Shampoo todavía no te has ido y ya estoy extrañándote-dijo el chico acomodándose sus gafas.

-Quiero que te diviertas hija, ya es hora de que comiences a pensar en tus sueños-dijo la Abuela

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya ya o perderé el vuelo… por favor cuídense mucho si! Los quiero mucho a los dos…-dijo la joven tomando sus maletas y saliendo del restaurante, le dio un último vistazo al lugar y comenzó a alejarse a la distancia podía ver a su abuela y Mousse, agito la mano en señal de despedida y continuo con su camino.

Ranma Saotome divagaba por las calles de la ciudad, últimamente su vida había dado un cambio radical que había sufrido, pero aún se sentía culpable por el daño que le había ocasionado a personas cercanas a él, como las chicas que se habían enamorado de él, nunca fue su intención lastimarlas pero tarde que temprano, tendrían que resignarse pues él no estaba interesado en ellas de la misma manera que ellas de él, solo las podía ver como amigas su corazón le pertenecía a otra mujer, pero también se sentía mal por su amigo Ryoga Hibbiki que aunque siempre tenían peleas lo consideraba su amigo, le dolía que sufriera por su causa, pero suponía que así eran esas cosas del amor.

Caminaba sin rumbo y sin percatarse que a lo lejos estaba Shampoo que hacia la joven chica en ese sitio, pudo divisar un par de maletas acaso ella partiría al extranjero como le había contado Nabikki días atrás, sin pensarlo camino hacia donde estaba la joven, pudo notar el semblante serio y triste en la cara de la chica, quien al percatarse de su presencia se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa de ver a Ranma en este sitio.

-Entonces es verdad? Que te vas Shampoo?-pregunto Ranma con tono serio

-Vaya parece que las noticias vuelan, supongo que Nabikki Tendo te lo ha contado, pues si me voy puedes estar tranquilo Ranma Saotome a partir de hoy puedes tener la seguridad de que jamás me volveré a interponer entre Akane Tendo y tú?-le respondió Shampoo con dureza.

-No quiero que me odies…Shampoo, perdóname por no sentir lo mismo que tú, realmente en el corazón no se manda y yo realmente no quise lastimarte-dijo el chico tratando de sonreír.

-Lo sé pero quiero que entiendas algo, no me voy por huir de Ti o de Akane, me voy porque tengo otros sueños, nuevas metas que cumplir, tengo deseos de ser alguien exitosa, así que no te sientas tan especial Ranma, al menos ya lo dejaste de ser para mí, en el momento en que te decidiste por ella, jure que te olvidaría y eso es lo que hare-exclamo la chica con firmeza.

Ranma solo veía con tristeza que aquella Shampoo amorosa y cariñosa que el conoció ya no existía, quizás tanto dolor, habían hecho duro el corazón de la joven que lo seguía mirando fríamente su mirada ya no era la misma que expresaba esa calidez y su sonrisa ya no era dulce, podría decirse que la chica estaba seca tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Shampoo deseo de todo corazón que cumplas tus sueños, y algún día dejes de odiarme-le dijo el chico sinceramente

-Sabes una cosa Ranma si me hubieras amado, aunque sea la mitad.. de lo que yo te amé a ti, no me hubieras hecho derramar tantas lágrimas, no se puede luchar contra lo que nunca fue tuyo ,así que vete con Akane se feliz… yo seguiré mi camino, me voy a un país muy lejano buscando mi verdadera felicidad, ojala que ella sea realmente merecedora del amor que le tienes.-dijo la chica apunto de abordar el autobús que la llevaría al aeropuerto, pero Ranma la tomo de la mano Shampoo no sabía que pensar realmente que hacia Ranma allí porque no estaba con Akane la mujer que tanto amaba, porque no le dejaba simplemente irse, el chico solo la miraba seriamente que era lo que realmente quería de ella, ni la misma Shampoo lo sabía.

-No me importa si te enojas por favor permíteme acompañarte al aeropuerto-contesto Ranma

-No hace falta… puedo irme yo sola…además Akane podría molestarse, la verdad es que ya no quiero tener que ver con tu noviecita, así que gracias pero no-dijo la chica soltándose del brazo del chico.

-Te dije que yo me encargo, no te lo estoy pidiendo voy contigo y punto, ahora súbete al autobús o se te hará tarde-dijo el chico tomando nuevamente a la chica de la mano y la subió al autobús con todo y maletas con una Shampoo que termino aceptando a regañadientes.

El autobús siguió su curso Rumbo a la ciudad de Tokio , en el camino Shampoo se había propuesto no dirigirle la palabra a Ranma, quien se creía el tipo, para subirla por la fuerza " qué demonios está planeando Ranma"-pensó la joven, mientras que por otro lado Ranma sonreía divertidamente al ver el rostro lleno de furia de la chica, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma que él conocía ,pero también se reprendía así mismo porque en un acto tan arrebatado tomo la decisión de seguir a la joven, porque lo hacía, acaso eran los remordimientos, que haría Akane si se entera de que su novio estaba acompañando a una de sus "ex," pero por loco que pareciera eso no le importaba mucho en esos momentos, por raro que pareciera estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Shampoo.

Hrs mas tarde llegaron al Aeropuerto la despedida entre Shampoo y Ranma estaba lista para darse entre más se acercaba el momento de que Shampoo tomara su vuelo, Ranma sentía una gran tristeza en el fondo de su corazón, realmente la extrañaría.

-En verdad… me cuesta creer que te vas, por cuanto tiempo….volverás Shampoo-dijo Ranma

-No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en volver… tal vez sean años, pero pues a ti que más te da-dijo la chica con ironía.

-Ya basta! Deja de decir esas cosas, aunque no lo creas te voy a extrañar, me importas y mucho, no lo entiendes!-dijo el chico abrazándola, me duele despedirme así de ti no quiero que me odies Shampoo eres especial, muy especial, una gran amiga! Me ayudaste muchas veces y te lo agradezco tanto, no quiero que las cosas terminen así no quiero que tu…. Y no pudo terminar de hablar porque su voz fue callada por unos labios dulces y suaves que lo invitaban a corresponder el beso, lejos de rechazarlo Ranma unió sus labios a los de Shampoo quien lo abrazo suavemente, se dejó llevar por el momento una linda sensación recorrió el interior del chico estaba vez, ese beso era diferente el ultimo que recibía por parte de la china se dejó llevar y ambos se fundieron en el beso más salvaje y ala vez más tierno que podía existir, pero algo los interrumpio:

"Aerolineas Internacionales informa pasajeros del Vuelo 567 con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la puerta número 6",Shampoo ya más coherente se separó del chico y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-"tsai jain wo ai ni Ranma"-dijo Shampoo dirigiéndose a la puerta de abordaje pues su vuelo, estaba siendo anunciado…dejando a un Ranma totalmente perplejo, solo pudo ver a lo lejos como la Chica le dedicaba una última mirada…. De esas miradas que solo a él secretamente siempre le encantaron de la joven.

-"Adios Shampoo buen viaje, espero que tengas mucha suerte… nunca voy a olvidarme de ti, lo juro-dijo Ranma tocándose los labios.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la traducción a lo que dice Shampoo es "adiós o hasta pronto" no estoy segura si se escribe así… si no corríjanme, el wo ai ni creo que ya saben que significa. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	4. Chapter 4

Mil disculpas por el atraso… je! He estado un poco ocupada y no había tenido tiempo para subir el capítulo, pero lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo que lo disfruten!

CAPITULO 4

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer indicando que ya es de Noche en la hermosa Ciudad de Nerima, una figura solitaria caminaba por las calles de la ciudad contemplando el hermoso anocher, Ranma Saotome divagaba sobre lo ocurrido ese día, Shampoo se había marchado de Japón sola, para iniciar una nueva vida, eso le hizo pensar al joven sobre su propio futuro, jamás se había cuestionado así mismo sobre su futuro y lo que quería para él, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, sabía que quería ser el mejor peleador de artes marciales en la categoría de combate libre pero? Eso era todo a lo que aspiraba el joven, sin duda tenía mucho por que pensar ahora que se había comprometido oficialmente con Akane de seguro se haría cargo del Dojo Tendo, y casarse con Akane… pero esa es la vida que quería para él, solo suspiro y llego a la casa de los Tendo su cara palideció pues en la entrada estaba Akane con su habitual cara de molestia lse aproximaba muy seguramente una típica escena por parte de la joven.

-Ranma Saotome, me puedes explicar en dónde demonios te metiste todo el día?, te estuve esperando y nunca llegaste, que te crees que soy tu burla-exclamo la chica

-Vamos Akane , no es para tanto…. Tranquilízate solo fui a dar un paseo por la ciudad y se me fue el tiempo, eso es todo-dijo el chico tratando de domar a la fiera.

-Que me calme! Como rayos quieres que me calme! si no te tomas la molestia de avisarme ¿a dónde y con quién vas? soy tu novia por si lo has olvidado!

-Tú lo has dicho Akane eres mi novia no mi esposa, ni nada de eso y aunque lo fueras tengo derecho a un poco de privacidad, no lo crees, acaso yo te pregunto cada vez que sales-dijo el chico con fastidio.

-Mira como me hablas, no me levantes la voz, es verdad que no soy tu esposa aun, pero muy pronto lo seré-dijo la chica

-Y quien te dijo que yo me quiero casar-dijo Ranma estaba realmente molesto por la actitud de la chica.

-Entonces para qué demonios me pediste que fuera tu novia, si no para que nos casemos-dijo la chica

-Te pedí que fueras mi novia, porque te quiero, pero eso no significa que me quiera casar, ahora acaso solo piensas en lo que tú quieres ¿que hay de mi Akane alguna vez me has preguntado qué es lo que quiero de mi vida?-dijo el joven

-A qué viene eso ahora Ranma, tu sabes muy bien que cuando nos casemos te harás cargo del Dojo de mi familia y de eso viviremos, si ya lo sabias… es lo que nuestros padres siempre han querido para nosotros-exclamo Akane

-Tú lo has dicho Akane , nuestros padres y que hay con lo que nosotros queremos,¿ acaso quieres pasar el resto de tu vida dirigiendo un Dojo , no deseas hacer algo que llene tu vida que te haga querer soñar con algo propio para ti?.

-Que es lo que me tratas de decir Ranma?, acaso no quieres hacerte cargo del Dojo de mi Familia, que es lo que quieres entonces?

-Lo que quiero es que tú y yo decidamos por nosotros mismos, no por lo que quieren nuestros padres, de verdad quieres casarte ahora y llenarte de hijos, sin haber hecho algo mas con tu vida, lo que quiero decir es que nuestros padres no pueden obligarnos a casarnos, no es que no quiera algún día lo haremos pero Akane aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos no crees?-dijo Ranma acercándose a su novia.

-Supongo que dicho de ese modo tienes razón yo también quiero seguir estudiando y hacer muchas cosas sé que nuestros padres lo entenderán, sé que algún día nos casaremos verdad mi amor-dijo la chica abrazando a su novio.

-Ehh…. Claro supongo-murmuro el joven

-Por cierto Ranma sabias que Shampoo se marchó hoy al extranjero-dijo Akane mirando de reojo a su novio.

-No , no lo sabía… pero pues espero que le vaya bien-dijo el chico desviando la mirada para que Akane no notara el rubor en sus mejillas, "Si Akane se entera que estuve con Shampoo soy hombre muerto"-pensó el chico.

-Por fin esa lapa esta fuera de nuestras vidas, no lo crees amor, ahora con esa mujer fuera de nuestras vidas podemos vivir tranquilos, Kodachi y Ukyo no son problema-dijo Akane

-Si me disculpas Akane quisiera tomar un baño, estoy agotado-dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras

Akane no dijo nada permanecía callada si no conociera bien a Ranma juraría que se veía triste, pero triste porque no había ningún motivo para que el chico se sintiera mal, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Akane te pasa algo-le pregunto Kasumi

-Kasumi, no has notado algo raro en Ranma últimamente-pregunto Akane

-Algo raro a que te refieres Akane, yo veo a Ranma tan normal como siempre, pero porque lo dices-dijo la chica

-No sé pero siento que hay algo que me está ocultando, lo siento un poco frio conmigo, pero no se no tengo por qué sentirme insegura ahora que Shampoo se fue puedo estar tranquila, ya no representa una amenaza para mi-djo Akane

-Por dios Akane , hablas como si Shampoo fuera un peligro, Ranma te ama y de eso debes tener la certeza te eligió a ti no veo cual era el temor… debes sentirte segura del amor que Ranma te tiene.-dijo Kasumi sonriente.

-Lo sé pero si de alguien tenía que cuidarme era precisamente de ella, con Ukyo y Kodachi no había problema sé que Ranma nunca las vería de otra manera, pero con Shampoo, no se Ranma se sentía atraído por ella aunque él lo negara tu sabes bien que esas cosas se notan y Shampoo es especial para Ranma lo sé y eso me da temor, pero ella ya se fue y el peligro desapareció-dijo la joven sonriente.

O eso era lo que ella creía Ranma estaba tomando un baño, quería relajarse después de la tensión vivida hace un rato con Akane, pero se sentía realmente tranquilo le había hecho bien sacar todo ese sentir que tenía atravesado ,pero también se sentía triste sabía por qué y eso le asombraba un poco, porque nunca imagino que extrañaría a Shampoo, solo tenía unas horas que la joven se había ido y ya la extrañaba pero por que se sentía tan solo, tenía a su familia, el amor de Akane, pero le hacía falta algo, nuevamente la sonrisa que le dedico Shampoo antes de subir al avión vino a su mente esa miradas que a él siempre le gustaron de la chica China secretamente siempre admiro a Shampoo y si Akane no estuviera de por medio tal vez algo se hubiera dado entre ellos, ese pensamiento lo asombro, Tal vez si Akane no existiese Shampoo tendría el corazón del chico.

-"Vaya mi mente sí que me traiciona, voy a extrañarte mucho… me vas hacer mucha falta mi querida Shampoo"-pensó el joven

MUCHAS HORAS PERO MUCHAS HORAS DESPUÉS

El avión donde Shampoo viajaba ya estaba a punto de aterrizar, La chica se asomó atravez de la ventana y pudo observar el hermoso cielo de aquel país que sería su nueva casa, Londres era hermoso, ver el cielo Azul, las nubes y contemplar la ciudad que se veía tan pequeñita desde el avión.

El avión por fin aterrizo y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del avión, Shampoo salio del aeropuerto para dirigirse a la Academia de Artes, se disponía a tomar un Taxi cuando observo ala distancia a un joven que se acercó a ella traía un letrero con su nombre.

-Hola es usted la Señorita Shampoo verdad?-dijo el chico acercándose a ella

-Ehh! Como sabes mi nombre y tú quién eres? –pregunto la chica curiosa

-Perdóneme, yo me llamo Matthew Dawson mucho gusto, vengo a recogerla de parte de la Academia, mucho gusto en conocerla Señorita Shampoo-dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío… gracias por venir por mí la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar-dijo la chica imitando al joven, Shampoo se sentía nerviosa aquel chico era realmente muy guapo, alto de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes con un porte elegante buen mozo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal galán, sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo.

-Bueno señorita que le parece si antes de ir a la Academia, la invito a pasear por toda la ciudad para que la conozca, que me dice Señorita Shampoo acepta ir conmigo-dijo el joven guiñándole el ojo.

-Acepto siempre y cuando me llames Shampoo-dijo la chica brindándole una cálida sonrisa

-Está bien Shampoo y tú me puedes llamar Matt que te parece de acuerdo-dijo el chico

-Claro Matt por mi está bien y bueno adónde vamos-dijo la chica

-Pues eso déjamelo a mí Shampoo ya verás a los sitios que te voy a llevar te van a gustar -dijo el chico tomando la maleta de la joven y ofreciéndole el brazo, Shampoo acepto encantada y ambos chicos se dirigieron al auto del joven y decidieron emprender su camino.

Shampoo veía maravillada la ciudad llena de colorido de grandes monumentos cada recorrido era maravilloso, era una ciudad hermosa, y su acompañante le hacía grato el recorrido, su mente divago un momento y sin pensarlo vino Ranma a su mente, lo extrañaba y mucho, pero sabía que tenía que empezar a vivir su vida sin él y eso era lo que haría, comenzar una nueva vida en ese hermoso país, y sacar a Ranma Saotome de su vida, solo así podría vivir feliz y en paz.

-Ranma Saotome te juro que te voy a olvidar esta es mi nueva vida y tú no estás en ella. Adiós! mi primer amor te tengo que olvidar!-pensó la joven.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Shampoo estaba maravillada al ver los grandes edificios de la ciudad Londinense, estaba muy emocionada al ver el recorrido en compañía de su nuevo amigo Matt, quien sonreía al ver el rostro de la chica.

-" Vaya de verdad que es una preciosura, parace niña pequeña con jjuguete nuevo"-penso el chico

-Que bonito lugar! No me imagine que Londres tuviera estos sitios tan hermosos-dijo Shampoo

-Mira Shampoo esta es la célebre Torre del Big- Ben, sabias que este edificio recibió este nombre por Benjamin Hall, quien fue el primer encargado de construir la torre, es uno de los símbolos más representativos del país.-dijo Matt

-Genial! Si que eres muy bueno como guía de Turista –dijo la chica sonriente y adonde más me llevara Señor Dawson.

-Primero quiero preguntarle si le tiene miedo a las alturas Señorita Shampoo-dijo Matt

-No porque la pregunta

-Ahh! Es que nuestra próxima parada es un sitio muy alto y quería cerciorarme de que no temas a las alturas, entonces vamos-dijo el joven.

-Sera un placer querido amigo Matt.

Mientras en Japón en el restaurante Gato ya era de tarde y la Abuela de Shampoo suspiraba con melancolía, extrañaba a su nieta a pesar de que solo había pasado un día de su partida, solo estaba Mousse con ella, el chico le había prometido a Shampoo que cuidaría de su abuela durante su ausencia, y aunque el joven de gafas seguía enamorado de la chica chica, sabia que era imposible ya que su corazón solo le pertenecía a Saotome Ranma, pero a pesar de ello decidio ser su mejor amigo y apoyarle siempre.

-Mousse, estas muy callado… supongo que también extrañas a Shampoo-dijo la Abuela

-Abuela… la extraño mucho ya me había acostumbrado a sus gritos, seguramente ahora mismo estriamos con nuestras peleas, no me hago ala idea de que esta a miles de kilómetros de nosotros-dijo Mousse enjugándose las lagrimas

-Era necesario para ella cambiar de ambiente, asi tenia que hacer, solo espero que la distancia le ayude a olvidar y aprender a ser feliz-dijo la abuela.

-Yo también lo espero-dijo Mousse deseando de corazón que su querida amiga encontrara un poco de felicidad aunque fuera lejos de sus seres queridos.

En la Casa de los Saotome todo seguía con normalidad como era constumbre el padre de Akane y Ranma jugaban una partida de shogi , mientras Kasumi preparaba la comida, Nabiki como siempre haciendo cuentas del dinero que ganaba gracias a sus ventas, el Maestro Hapossai estaba en el dojo con Ranma entrenando un poco, pero Ranma lucia muy intranquilo desde hacía unas horas y no estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo.

-Ranma que te ocurre muchacho estas muy distraído el día de hoy-dijo Hapossai

-Lo lamento Maestro pero hoy no me encuentro con muchas ganas de entrenar discúlpeme, pero no puedo concentrarme creo que lo tendremos que dejar para después-dijo Ranma saliendo del Dojo.

-"Vaya no se necesita ser un genio para adivinar lo que te ocurre joven Saotome"-pensó el Maestro

Ranma solo quería salir de ahí despejar su mente, no podía concentrase, no podía hacer nada, sin duda la causa de sus distracciones era cierta jovencita que se hallaba a miles de distancia de él, pero no se explicaba por qué seguía pensando en ella, finalmente siempre quiso que Shampoo le dejara tranquilo y ahora que la chica se había ido lejos de el la extrañaba.

-Qué demonios te pasa Saotome, eso era lo que querías que ella te dejase empezó y ahora que se ha alejado de ti la extrañas … qué diablos pasa conmigo, se supone que a quien ama es Akane, pero Shampoo, porque te extraño, porque siento que una parte de mi se fue contigo, no lo entiendo-pensó el joven llevándose sus manos ala cara.

Mientras Akane Tendo había ido de compras al mercado quería prepararle una rica cena a Ranma, estaba feliz por que por fin todas sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado ,Shampoo por fin había salido de sus vidas y ella tenia a Ranma para ella sola.

-Vaya Akane te ves muy feliz-dijo Kuno Takehuaki quien estaba atrás de ella.

-Kuno que tal! Tanto se me nota-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-Pues digamos que te ves mas bonita!, y dime esas compras son por algo en especial querida Akane-dijo Kuno serio

-Ahhh pues pienso preparar una cena especial para mi novio Ranma y yo quiera festejar nuestro amor-dijo Akane mirando a Kuno sonriente.

-Saotome es muy afortunado, espero que sea digno de tu amor mi querida Akane recuerda que yo siempre estare esperándote-dijo Kuno despidiéndose.

Akane siguió su camino y alo lejos diviso a Ryoga Hibikki quien caminaba con su mochila y su paraguas, pudo notar cierta expresión de melancolía en el rostro del chico curiosa se acerco.

-Hola Ryoga como has estado-pregunto Akane

-Aka… akanne-balbuceo Ryoga sonrojado, que haces aquí-pregunto Ryoga nervioso

-Ahhh pues vine por unas compras y dime que haces aquí tu solo, te gustaría ir a mi casa esta noche cocinare algo especial, que me dices te animas-dijo la joven sonriéndole.

-Perdoname Akane, te agradesco la oferta pero no puedo de hecho me marcho de la ciudad, me ire a entrenar a las montañas por un tiempo-dijo Ryoga, pero gracias salo corriendo como habitualmente lo hace.

Akane trato de seguirlo pero Ryoga ya había desparecido, sin embargo al llegar ala esquina se encontró con P-chan que estaba en suelo mojado, al verlo Akane lo llamo y este inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos con pequeñas lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos.

-P-chan querido donde te has escondido, últimamente no te había listo, es curioso que Ryoga hay desaparecido tan rápido y tu estés aquí, acaso viste a Ryoga, P-chan-pregunto Akane

-quiii! Negó el cerdito haciéndose el occiso

-Bueno sé que pronto volveremos a ver a RYOGA por estos lugares-dijo Akane tomando a p-chan y se fue a casa.

Shampoo tenía los ojos como platos, podía ver toda la ciudad atraves de las alturas, era un paisaje muy hermoso, Matt la había llevado al teleférico londinense donde se apreciaba la ciudad entera, el ayuntamiento de Londres, el Paramento, y su lugar favorito, el rio Tamesis.

-Te gusta la vista querida Shampoo-dijo Matt

-Es muy hermoso y espectacular gracias Matt, por haberme traído, pero te importaría si nos fuéramos a la Academia necesito descansar el viaje fue muy largo y estoy agotada, pero prométeme que me acompañaras a conocer el Rio Tamesis, me lo prometes.

-Claro que si jovencita hermosa, pues vayamos a la Academia para que descanses y asi conozcas la escuela de una buena vez.

Minutos mas tarde llegaron a la La **Royal Academy of Music** (en español: **Real Academia de Música** o a veces abreviado **RAM** por sus siglas en inglés) es un Conservatorio situado en Londres (Reino Unido), miembro de la Universidad de Londres, y una de las instituciones musicales más destacadas en todo el mundo. Fue fundada por Lord Burghersh con el arpista Nicolas Bochsa en 1822, y en 1830 el ReyJorge IV le concedió una Carta Real "para promover la difusión de la ciencia musical, y tener acceso a instalaciones para obtener perfección en esta, asistiendo por instrucción general todas las personas deseosas de adquirir estos conocimientos". Una gran cantidad de músicos han estudiado en esta academia desde entonces.-dijo Matt orgulloso

-Vaya ojala que mi sueño de ser una gran cantante y actriz se haga realidad-dijo Shampoo

-Claro que si pero tienes que esforzarte mucho si quieres ser una de las mejores, ya que nuestra institución es una de las reconocidas mundialmente.

-Ten por seguro que dare mi vida entera para lograrlo

-Bueno pues te deseo mucha suerte, ahora si gustas acompañarme de llevare a tu dormitorio-dijo Matt mostrándole el camino

Minutos mas tarde llegaron ala zona de dormitorios y Matt le entrego sus llaves de la habitación, Shampoo quedo maravillada al verla era una amplia habitación decirada con objetos antiguos y cama grande, se sentía como si estuviese en un castillo.

-Te dejo para que descanses nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo pasare por ti para que te inscribas en la materia que quieres estudiar, paso por ti alas 8.00 nos vemos, fue un placer conocerte.

-Gracias Matt nos vemos mañana-dijo Shampoo despidiéndose del el , se acerco ala ventana había un hermoso balcón y una banquita para sentarse se sento en la banca y miro el cielo estrellado, vaya este es mi nuevo hogar, ahora si comienzo un nuevo sueño, contemplando las estrellas.

Keep on Going ashita o miagenagara  
tsumazuku koto o osorecha DAME sa  
kiseki o okosu hayasa de shinjiru basho e yukou

yowaki na kage o hitomi ni suikonde  
shizumu yuuhi ni tameiki otoshita ne  
kabe no mae de ASEru kimi wa meiro kara ugokenai  
yume ga togiresou na yami ni  
mune o fusagareta tte kibou no DOA o sagaseru

Keep on Going mirai ga mieta toki ni  
arifureta hibi ga kagayakidasu yo  
KODOU ga hazumu jikan o kimi to tomo ni hashirou

tsuyoki na kaze o kokoro ni unerasete  
kakedasu kimi no egao ga mabushii  
kuyashikute jibun o semeta  
ano hi o wasurenaide  
yuuki no KAGI o ageyou

Keep on Going mirai o mitsukeru made  
yume o utsushita kimi no hitomi ni  
kawaranu omoi dakishime  
itsu demo soba ni iru yo

Keep on Going mirai ga mieta toki ni  
arifureta hibi ga kagayakidasu yo  
KODOU ga hazumu jikan o kimi to tomo ni hashirou

Keep on Going mirai o mitsukeru made  
yume o utsushita kimi no hitomi ni  
kawaranu omoi dakishime  
itsu demo soba ni iru yo

shinjiru basho e yukou

Enviar la traducciónAdicionar en la playlistAcordesDescarga en el teléfono móvilImprimirPrincipio del formulario

Final del formulario

Ranma también miraba las estrellas atravez de la ventana, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a miles de kilómetros de Japón, sentía melancolía, recuerdos vinieron a su mente de cuando conoció a Shampoo, sus constantes peleas, sonrió para si al recordarla siempre tan alegre tan divertida, siempre al pendiente de el, siempre preocupada por el, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, le hubiera encantado enamorarse de ella, sabía que si lo hubiese hecho la amaría con todo el alma, pero el destino quiso que Akane se cruzara en su vida, pero ahora teniendo a Shampoo tan lejos se preguntaba si no había tomado la decisión equivocada al corresponderle a Akane quizás por presión de sus padres realmente estaba lo suficientemente enamorado de ella, si era así porque le dolía el pecho y le oprimía el corazón al pensar que Shampoo no estaba ahí con el y que quizás nuca la volveria aver sin darse cuenta derramo lágrimas, acaso eran de dolor por haber dejado ir a Shampoo, será que la habría perdido, para siempre.

Mira hacia el futuro y sigue,  
sigue adelante  
no tengas miedo pequeña  
pronto llegara a ti,  
vamos juntos  
a es lugar donde  
nos conocimos por primera vez

~

Cuando mire tus ojos  
me quede sin respirar . . .  
un hermoso verano  
que nunca podre olvidar  
mi vida estaba llena de tristeza si  
no encontraba mi chico ideal  
hasta que llego ese día y senti  
que no estaba del todo perdida  
la esperanza renacio en mi interior. . .

~

Mira adelante y sigue  
sigue tu futuro  
seguiras con ese brillo  
para toda la vida

ha llegado el momento que esperabas  
donde estaremos solos tu y yo . . . . .  
cuando estoy contigo  
siento el latir de la emoción  
ni el viento ni el mar  
me alejaran de tu lado  
para siempre recordare ese día  
que admirable era tu jugar  
siempre, tienes la clave para ganar

~

Mira hacia el futuro y sigue  
sigue adelante  
no tengas miedo pequeña  
pronto llegara a ti  
vamos juntos  
a ese lugar donde  
·nos conocimos por primera vez. 

Shampoo dejo de cantar y sin darse cuenta ella también habai recordado los bellos pero pocos momentos que había compartido con Ranma, aquellos instantes que fue feliz, pero regreso ala realidad y recordó cual era su nueva meta, su nueva vida y en ella Ranma ya no tenia cabida.

-Si quiero ser feliz, tengo que aprender a olvidar y aunque derrame lagrimas de sangre Ranma Saotome te juro que te sacare de mi corazón , aunque tenga que arrancármelo y en ello se me vaya la vida-dijo La chica derramando lagrimas, estas son las ultimas lagrimas de dolor que derramo por ti de ahora en adelante seguiré mi vida y mi nuevos sueños sere la mejor cantante del mundo y cuando lo haya logrado regresaré a Japón es una promesa-dijo la chica.

Continuara…

Bueno siento haberme retrasado mucho pero ya subí el capitulo, además estoy escribiendo otro fic ala mismo tiempo que este de Captain Tsubasa y a veces no tengo mucha cabeza para crearme ideas para la historia, jeje es algo muy difícil pero he aquí el capitulo, lo voy a dejar la historia solo ténganme paciencia como les comento también estoy escribiendo otra historia, proeto ya no descuidar tanto, asi como espero que me dejen uchos mensajes gracias por seguir mi historia bye.

*** Tema de la cancion Keep on going- Enomoto Atsuko…Captain Tsubasa****


End file.
